Saga Ninjago I - Ratunek
Prolog Byłam w czarnym pomieszczeniu przykuta łańcuchami do ściany czekając na koniec. Nagle poczułam że ktoś się zbliża i zdejmuje łańcuchy nie wiem kto mnie uratował jedyne co widziałam to Lloyda ,który wziął mnie na ręce wyszliśmy na korytarz tam stała moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Bree miała strasznie zmartwioną minę Lloyd odłożył mnie na podłogę. Szliśmy przez korytarz gdy nagle Lloyd zauważył że ktoś zbliża się w naszą stronę. Lloyd się zatrzymał i wszedł z nami przez pierwsze drzwi lecz jego pomysł okazał się jeszcze większym problemem. Trafiliśmy na spotkanie12 generałów ,zanim się ocknęłam wycelowali we mnie jakiś promień ,który wystrzelił nie mogłam się ruszyć to działo się za szybko jedyne co widziałam to że Bree w jednej chwili była przy mnie i mnie popchnęła a w drugiej leżała na podłodze ledwo żywa. Poprosiłam Lloyd by osłaniał mnie i Bree. Położyłam Bree na swoich kolanach wtedy usłyszałam od niej tylko ,,Proszę nie zapomnij o mnie i zacznij w końcu żyć swoim życiem". Odpowiedziałam jej ,,Mówisz jakbyś miała już nigdy nie się nie obudzić" po czym nastała chwila ciszy nie mogłam już wytrzymać i powiedziałam ,, Tych których raz pokochaliśmy już zawsze będą z nami w naszych sercach, nie opuszczaj mnie proszę.Krzyczałam i błagałam ale było za póżno umarła. A wszystko zaczęło się tak. Rozdział I - Grobowiec Ninja po wszystkich trzech próbach odnalezli kryształ ,który znajdywał się w rękach tego co zostało po Pierwszym Mistrzu Spinjitsu. W tej właśnie chwili do grobowca wszedł Moro z ledwo żywym Lloydem w rękach i zażądał kryształu. Ninja nie wiedzieli co mieli począć więc szybko rzucili Kai'owi kryształ chcąc żeby on podjął decyzje. Kai zorientowany że wszyscy odzyskali moce żywiołów podgrzał kryształ i rzucił go Moro kiedy miał po niego sięgnąć puścił Lloyda. Wtedy Lloyd go kopnął ,Moro używając wiatru wrzucił Lloyda do wody razem z kryształem. Na ratunek rzucili się mu Cole i Kai podczas gdy Zane i Jay walczyli z Moro. Lloyd zbliżał się do wodospadu gdy w ostatniej chwili do wody wskoczyła dziewczyna w czarnym stroju z czerwonym pasem, na głowie miała czarną maskę. Wyciągnęła Lloyda z wody i wyskoczyła z nim na brzeg pochyliła się sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest po czym powiedziała : - Wszystko dobrze, jak się czujesz? - Jjjest okej. - powiedział Lloyd. - Kim... kim jesteś? Dziewczyna chciała już ściągnąć swoją maskę gdy Moro zaatakował ją i powiedział : - Kochana siostra wraca do braciszka jakie to słodkie. - Ucisz się Moro. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Och, siostrzyczko co ci się stało? - spytał rozśmieszony Moro trzymając kryształ.- Wstałaś dziś lewą nogą? - Oddawaj ten kryształ nie jest twój. - powiedziała siostra Moro. - A ni nie twój. - powiedział. - Yyyyhhhh. - westchnęła. - Wiesz siostro że bawię się z tobą genialnie ,ale muszę lecieć. - pożegnał się Moro. Wściekła dziewczyna chciała już biec za nim gdy usłyszała głos Lloyda - Stój! Kim jesteś? - Jestem kimś kto musi mieć ten kryształ i tylko to powinniście o mnie wiedzieć. - powiedziała. Nim Lloyd się odezwał tajemnicza dziewczyna zniknęła. Rozdział II - Bohaterka Minęło 6 miesięcy odkąd ninja pokonali Znakomitość i jej armie duchów. I odkąd nieznajoma dziewczyna uratowała Lloyd'a. Dziś był pierwszy dzień jesieni chyba najbardziej cichy dzień od niepamiętnych czasów aż do.... - Chłopaki !!!!! - krzyknął Jay na całe gardło. - Jay co się drzesz! - wrzasnął Kai. - Bo dzisiaj jest wyjątkowy dzień, a wiecie jaki? - zapytał Jay. - Ja ja wiem. Dzień bez Jay'a? - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Cole. - Nie! Pff.. Dziś w wiosce Jamanakai mija 18 rocznica jej zniszczenia. - powiedział Jay. - Masz racje. Podobno zaatakował ją Gang Cienia najokropniejszy gang w całym Ninjago. - powiedział Kai. - Tak, 2 dorosłych (kobieta i mężczyzna) i jedno dwu-letnie dziecko zginęło. -powiedział Jay. - Dlaczego to święto jest tak dla ciebie wyjątkowe? - spytał Lloyd. - Bo będzie wielki festyn z okazji poświecenia na którym będę pyszne słodycze a przede wszystkim wata ''i to ''cukrowa. - Ach.. ty zawsze tylko o jedzeniu. - powiedział Cole - Proszę. - powiedział Jay z miną zbitego psa. - Lloyd co o tym myślisz? - spytał się Kai Lloyda. - Niech będzie. - powiedział Lloyd. -Tylko się przebierzmy ,bo nie wypada tak iść. Właśnie w tej chwili do pokoju w którym siedzieli chłopcy weszły: Skylor , P.I.X.A.L ,Nya i Vanessa. - Hej chłopcy co kombinujecie? - spytała Nya. Chłopcy stali tak z 10 minut po czym Lloyd się odezwał. - Wiecie co ja sobie pójdę a wy się tłumaczcie. - Ej.. dlaczego sobie idziesz? - spytał zirytowany Jay. - Bo...to wasze dziewczyny ... ,pa - odpowiedział Lloyd. - Zdrajca !!! - krzyknęli wszyscy Ninja. - No więc .... - zaczęła Skylor. 30 minut pózniej - No w końcu. - powiedział Lloyd znudzony. Bawiąc się suwakiem od kurtki. - Byłoby szybciej gdybyś kochany zdrajco został z nami. - powiedział Kai. Lloyd miał już coś powiedzieć gdy zobaczył dziewczyny zaniemówił. - Co one tutaj robią? - szepną Lloyd Kai'owi do ucha. - Wyjaśniliśmy im wszystko i chciały pójść z nami. - powiedział Kai. - A wy się po prostu zgodziliście. - powiedział Lloyd. Kai potwierdził ruchem głowy. - Ale dlaczego? - Jak się zakochasz będziesz wiedział. - powiedział Kai z uśmiechem. - Co...? - powiedział zdezorientowany Lloyd. - Idziemy? - powiedziała Skylor. Rozdział III - Dziewczynka z Legendy. Ninja właśnie znajdowali się w wiosce w której znajdował się wielki festyn. - To co robimy? - spytała P.I.X.A.L. - Was tu miało nie być. - odpowiedział nerwowo Lloyd. - Bądz miły. - szepnął Kai.- Chodz Lloyd przejdziemy się? - Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho Lloyd. - Co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytał Kai. - Wiesz... ostatnio wszędzie gdzie wychodzimy są z nami one to mnie strasznie denerwują. - odpowiedział Lloyd Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Charlotte1189